


【新兰】残烛浸香

by Dimstars



Category: Conan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimstars/pseuds/Dimstars
Relationships: shinran - Relationship
Kudos: 56





	【新兰】残烛浸香

【新兰】残烛浸香

工藤在帘子掀开之前已经听到流水般的嬉笑声，家仆踩稳了垫脚，在一旁打着帘子等候。

花街早已点灯了，在鸦色的屋檐下透出艳红的光来，不是很明亮，来来往往的游女们陪着自己的客人说笑打趣，那些客人有的露了脸，有的戴了遮脸的面具，让工藤有些好奇，在那层壳之下会有什么表情。

他虽然从小就在江户长大，却从来没有来到此处游玩，今日服部从关西那边过来，咂嘴叹息地说起游廊的好处。“有时候能看到花魁游街唷，我还是几年前远远地望了一眼。”他这么说着，摸着下巴看着远处，像是在回味那场相遇。

这让工藤很好奇，于是他当机立断出了门。其实他大可让仆人先去和忘八知会一声，让扬屋准备好再去，不过工藤不是很喜欢过于声张，连备下的车都隐去了家徽。

他在街上慢慢地走，仆人在前面开着道。有些游女好奇地看着工藤，大胆的几个含情脉脉地眨眼睛，工藤只是像看花一样扫过去，很是新奇地看着街两边的围栏，里面坐着低等的游女。有人拿着苹果糖和小小的灯笼，热热闹闹像是节日的夜晚。

越往前，有太鼓声压过了扬屋传来的三味线，还有尺八的声音传过来，更像祭祀了。工藤走到人群拥挤的地方，看见台子上有神女模样的装扮，拿着铃铛蹲着身子，在台子四周摇晃铃铛。清脆的铃铛声像是敲在旁人的心上，围在台下的，站在二楼的，都屏着呼吸望向台子中间的人。

她是最后走上来的，穿着与巫女服相似的绯袴，白衣却有长长的袖子，手里没有拿御币，只是随着鼓声跳舞，转身的一瞬间工藤看见半截白皙细长的小腿，没有穿袜子的脚踝被灯映成虚无的光晕。

“是樱子太夫啊。”有人赞叹着，眼神如痴如醉，像是痛饮了极烈的美酒。游女们将手中的花抛上去，台子上很快铺了一圈细细碎碎的花瓣。樱子太夫扭头抬臂，冲着工藤的方向遥遥一笑，眼睛里盛满了今夜的星子。她的头发如同瀑布一样披下，一直到腰线处停住，将背影朦朦胧胧罩在头发后，那精心描绘的妆容没有遮住她的灵气，反而像是锦上添花般显得越发动人妩媚。

樱子停下动作，铃铛声随即止住，所有人这才清醒过来，发出满足又遗憾的叹息。樱子朝各个方向行礼，工藤揣着袖子，堪堪看清她的眼睛，是漂亮的紫色，如同黄昏时分变幻的晚霞，只一瞬，夹杂着蓝紫的雾就被黑晕染开来，抓也抓不住。

众人散开，工藤说:“刚才那个太夫很不错。”家仆早已经打听好了扬屋的地址，俯身行礼后带着他朝前走去。

他们在门口被忘八拦了下来，她似乎要说什么，眼睛一扫却看见家仆袖口的家徽。忘八朝他身后细细看去，工藤穿着深蓝色的狩衣，有紫藤暗纹在衣服上，淀着沉沉的光。

忘八这下有些惊疑地叉腰行礼，然后不知所措地看着工藤。虽然这样的大名也常来花街游玩，工藤家却是头一次，更何况她之前没有听到任何消息，虽然这位大人明摆着是朝着樱子太夫来的，忘八也不敢贸然前去。

就在工藤气定神闲地打量四周，忘八在家仆的眼神中犹豫不决时，有穿着黄面白底和服的新造小步跑了过来，冲工藤深深地行礼:“樱子太夫请您过去。”

“哎呀，今夜樱子确实没有客人呢，大人您真是来得恰巧，店里刚到一批好酒。”忘八一边退下一边说着吉利话，“请上二楼吧，大人。”

二楼最前面都是紧闭的纸拉门，里面被灯光映得人影绰绰，有高声的嬉笑，随着三味线低低的声音相互应和，走过又窄又长的走廊，拐角处陡然空旷了许多，看起来没有什么人，只闻到一股淡淡的香味。

家仆站在了一旁，工藤整了整衣服，朝着唯一亮光的房间走去，拉开门，看见了一缸鱼摆在屏风前。

“请大人不要嫌弃，进来吧。”有清脆温柔的声音从屏风后传来，他慢慢踱步过去，看见已经换了衣服的樱子太夫，她穿着蜡染和服，有细枝模样的纹样从衣摆延伸到领口，缀了小巧的花朵，跳舞时散开的头发已经梳成发髻，耳边有珠子攒成的发饰。

她没有停下手中的动作，快速打着茶碗里的茶叶，倒掉茶沫后重新浇水进去，然后转了半圈推向工藤那边:“请用茶。”

“为什么会邀请我过来？”工藤坐下，有些好奇地问。听服部讲太夫身边有许多新造和秃陪着，但是现在，偌大的屋子里只有他们两人，窗户开着，楼下的寻欢作乐声清晰可闻，又像是在夜里蒙了一层薄雾。

“因为我看见了大人的眼睛。”樱子太夫行礼后端正地跪坐下来，双手叉在身前。“那时我停住的时候，您是在看我吧。”

“大人的眼睛里满是赞叹，却没有其他人眼睛里多余的东西呀。”

“这样吗……”工藤端起茶碗啜饮了一口，“你的眼睛很漂亮。”

她应该听过许多人这样讲，也应该听过更加热情的赞美，不过樱子太夫依然捂着嘴笑起来，眼睛弯成柔和的弧度:“您要饮酒吗？”

那忘八说的确实没错，这里的酒绵长润口，咽下去甚至能感到一股麦香，樱子太夫却说这是大吟酿，没有用小麦制作。那时她倚在工藤身前倒酒，工藤闻到一股若有若无的清香。

“这是什么香？”他随口问道，樱子却笑着摇头:“这是我们游女最大的秘密呀，大人。”

“是吗？”工藤盯着她的眼睛，“我以为，你的真正名字才是至死都要守着的秘密呢。”

“名字这种东西只是称呼罢了，真名是因为想着有一天能离开这里，才会故意不提的呢。”樱子依然笑吟吟地倒酒，工藤按住了她的手:“所以你叫什么？”

“大人，真名是要能带我走的人才可以听的呀。”

“这有什么难的？”工藤新一不在意地笑笑，“告诉我吧。”

樱子盯着他好一会儿，将壶中剩下的酒一饮而尽，太过急促而有一些溢出嘴角。她凑近，那股香又浓了一些。

“小兰，叫我小兰就行了。”

衔住小兰的嘴唇时，工藤模糊间听到尾鱼游动的声音，他怀中的人抓着他的袖子，在极好的缎子上揉出些许的褶皱。他缠着兰的舌尖搅动，几个来回后才抵着她的额头低语:“我叫工藤新一。”

兰只是喘着气没有回答，他又亲上去，扶着对方的肩膀向下滑，轻轻松松握到了领口下饱满的胸部。掐揉着乳尖时，他听见小兰呜咽了一声。

“不要怕。”工藤新一让小兰平躺在榻榻米上，窗外的声音又像是离他们很远。他的狩衣早已经不成模样，被随意地拉起脱下，然后重新俯下身去。

进入小兰的身体时，工藤感到对方绞紧了一阵，又放松下来。小兰细长的手指伸开刮抓着四周的虚无，工藤咬了一口她的锁骨，舔着的耳垂开口:“抱住我的脖子。”

“啊……大人……”小兰发出哭泣般的叹息，然后向他伸手，无端让工藤看出一丝绝望来，他抱着小兰坐起来，听到一声压抑的低吟。

“为什么不叫出来？”他抬腰挺进去，有些疑惑地问。

“啊，啊……大人喜欢叫出声来的女子吗？”小兰趴在他的肩上，气息不稳地开口。

“倒也不是……你自己喜欢就好了，不用一直叫我大人，我不是告诉你我的姓名了吗？”工藤皱了皱眉，又深又快地抵进去，然后突然停住，慢慢磨着里面温热的肉壁。小兰交叠在他身后的双腿无力地踩在榻榻米上，咬着下唇，眼睛晶亮而湿润。他一眨不眨地盯着，又凑过去亲吻着对方红肿的唇。

到最后小兰还是哭着喊了出来，声音藏了几分低哑和情色，搅得工藤深呼吸了几下才没有立刻泄出来，他又深深地抵入几十下，在小兰张嘴咬住他的肩膀时才射在她的体内。

一开始的线香已经燃尽了，工藤抚着小兰汗湿的头发，她蜷在工藤的怀中，像是累极的小动物沉沉睡去。

天边泛起白光时，家仆静静地刮了刮纸门框子，工藤睁开眼睛，看到依然在沉睡的小兰，睫毛乌鸦鸦一片，在眼睛下落了一片阴影。

他轻手轻脚地穿戴齐整，忘八在门外询问要不要用完早饭。工藤说着“不用了”，一边摸出怀里的短刀放在小兰枕边。刀鞘上有他的家徽，那是国广的得意之作。

“走吧。”他拉上纸门，低声吩咐站在一边的家仆。

———END———


End file.
